Lady of Spades, Queen of Hearts
by ButterflyRogue
Summary: ONESHOT Sort of a sequel to 'Truly Madly Deeply', but it can be understood without reading TMD first. Rogue, Remy, my usual... A little angsty but mostly fluff. Prof. H.H., this one's for you, sugah!


Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize as Marvels belongs to me nor do I make any profit of these stories.

* * *

A/N – Just some fluff sort of following the events of 'Truly Madly Deeply' as one of my loyal reviewers noticed there was some material for a sequel… Still, its reading is not that necessary for understanding of this fic.

And a certain Professor warned me that I simply have to write something new, no excuses possible, and since I always had respect for authorities… Well, Professor Horatio Hufnagel, I promised you a dedication… :)

Romy, of course…

_**LADY OF SPADES, QUEEN OF HEARTS**_

A sudden wave of cool sea breeze disturbed the calm blue surface that murmured in its characteristic language around ruthless rocks of Muir Island shores reminding a possible bystander on a charming game of sea fairies from some long forgotten legend.

Simple white curtains followed its rhythm making wavy shadows over the floor and deforming them as their silhouettes adapted to its every curve, easily crossing every obstacle on their endless path over the room.

Crisp night air crept slowly over equally blue shaded carpet as over another calm sea surface, dancing over the white and blue covers up towards the girl that slept peacefully entwined between them. Sparkling stars swarmed the unusually clear sky and silvery moonlight mirrored in the glittering depths of ocean, its beams reaching through partially opened balcony doors, drawing mystical patterns over the girl's pale skin and further shading her two-toned hair.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as a small noise woke her from her easy slumber. Stretching slowly, she pulled the covers closer around her body as her bare skin tingled from the sudden chill. Blinking a couple of times, she adapted her eyes on the dim light shining from the moon and reached for the frothier robe that hung from one corner of the bed. Reluctantly she tore herself from the pleasant warmth of the soft covers and stuffed her bare feet into warm slippers, a short and violent shudder attacking her body as she pulled the robe over the cotton of the pajama she wore.

Still not knowing was the noise that woke her real or a simple memory of some already forgotten dream, she slowly paced the room towards the glass that divided her room from the outside world intending to leave the already wide open door just a bit ajar. She always slept with an open window back in Westchester no matter how low the temperature outside was. The cool whisper of wind on her face while she was pleasantly tucked in the warmth of her bed gave her a certain sense of freedom. The night air had that distinct smell that always seemed to relax her muscles and it worked as a gentle lullaby to her always crowded mind.

However, as she reached the glass door and fumbled with the raging curtains, a corner of her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar figure leaning over the edge of their shared balcony, wind ruffling his hair and his new leather duster making a squeaking little noise each time he moved.

Pulling the robe a bit tighter around herself, she instantly forgot about the wind that grew stronger with each blow and the wide open door as she slowly made her way towards him. Even before she reached him, he anticipated her arrival and his head raised a bit, his eyes turning to greet hers in all of their royal-red glory.

"What're y' doin' up so late, chere?" he asked in a gentle whisper, his tone barely above the now almost hurricane that raged around them.

"Ah was gonna ask you the same question." She answered with a small smile, her voice still hoarse and sleepy.

"I was jus' t'inkin' 'bout somet'ing." He shrugged turning his gaze back towards the horizon for a split second before her dazzling emeralds claimed his full attention again. His eyes traveled over her features slowly as if he saw her for the first time, when in fact every line of her body was imprinted in his memory almost form the moment they first met. The somber thoughts that bothered him moments ago remained still on his mind, but this vision in front of him shadowed them for a moment. She, on the other hand, didn't miss the frown on his handsome face and her smile faded gradually.

"You okay?" she asked in a concerned voice.

A memory of a sudden phone call that woke him in the first place tingled in his mind again. His eyes focused over the balcony once again and he sighed heavily.

"Got a call. From N'Awlins."

"Somethin' bad happened?"

He nodded. Confusing thoughts swarmed his mind again following the flow of his recollections from a while ago. Henri had called him to inform him that Bella tried to kill her nurse. She held her captive for a couple of hours, locked in her room, screaming that she will let her go when they bring Remy to her. Eventually, the woman managed to break free and escape disabling Bella for a moment she needed to retrieve the keys and unlock the door. When she got to her senses, Bella continued her rampage, clearly upset for being put in the solitary and bound. Apparently, when she failed to hurt the nurse and than later she was prevented from hurting herself, she had gotten even more frantic and focused her destructive energy in yelling and screaming. Henri called him immediately. Bella still screamed for him, but also requested for Rogue to come as well. After a brief conversation with his brother, Remy sunk into his thoughts. They have been here on Muir Island for almost a month now. Rogue had daily sessions with Moira that helped keep her damaged mental defenses up in the morning so they had the rest of the day for themselves, to recover all those months they spent apart. Everything seemed almost too idyllic. Still, he hoped it would last a bit longer, he hoped Bella will stay out of their lives after all the pain and suffering her involvement and schemes brought them.

But a part of him still felt sorry for her. He did love her once. It was a passionate love, but love none the less. For numerous sleepless nights he tried to understand her change form his sassy best friend and gentle lover into the bloodthirsty, cruel and monstrous woman she was now. These thoughts and analyses came back now. He still couldn't find the answer.

For a moment he stood lost in all the words he wanted to say, still feeling none of them was appropriate for the moment.

"I told y' 'bout Belle, chere. How she got all psycho an' dat." He started matter-of-factly. She nodded in understanding. "She had anot'er… incident. An' she wants t'see me… an' you."

Rogue's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't like Bella much, mostly for trying to ruin her life, but in a way she found herself responsible for her insanity. Even though everyone told her Bella was always a bit unstable, a part of her still felt as if she sort of triggered her nerves with her relationship with Remy. There were a lot of things uncertain with Bella, but one thing was for sure. She truly loved Remy. It was a sick, possessively bizarre kind of love, but he was something she could always claim as hers because she knew she meant to him more than all other women in his life. That is, until he fell in love with Rogue.

Bowing her head for a moment, she swallowed a huge lump that formed in her throat and lifted her eyes to his again.

"Than maybe it's best we go as soon as possible." She whispered, her body unconsciously shuddering form the violently cold wind.

He moved away form the balcony and turned towards her completely, his eyes questioning her slightly. The loose ends of his coat thrown carelessly over the T-shirt and a pair of sweats he pulled over his boxers before climbing out of bed fluttering around his legs.

"Chere, I don' t'ink …" to be honest, he feared what might happen if she came with him. He feared how would Bella's vicious comments affect her, because, even though she lost her sanity, she still could insult pretty good.

"Ah ain't sure why she wants me there too, but Ah'd like to seize the opportunity to apologize to her." She interrupted him quickly continuing her thought before he could say the words he opened his mouth for. "…Because Ah still believe our relationship was the thang that pushed her towards this state."

"Chere, I don' t'ink she gonna appreciate it dat much."

"Maybe she will, some day maybe, not now, but some day she will understand." She uttered through a suppressed shiver. "But if ya don't want me to go…" she started after taking notice of his tired eyes and disturbed face.

He grabbed her gently by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

" 's not dat I don' want you t'go. 's jus' dat 'm afraid she might hurt y'."

That subtle smile appeared on her lips again.

"Don't worry. Ah understand she doesn't know what she's talkin' about."

His frown disintegrated within seconds as a small grin replaced him. He couldn't bear not to smile at her faith in second chances. Probably because she received one. Probably because she gave him one as well. Probably because everyone truly deserved at least one.

"Chere, you're an ange, y'know dat?"

"Ah ain't no angel Remy. Ah simply know how it feels ta lose somethin' you depend on." She smiled wider though a blush. He returned her smile.

"Have I tol' y' how much I love y', chere?" he leaned towards her, his hands traveling up to rest on her cheeks, his bare fingers protected form her deadly skin by the silky curtain of her hair.

"Ah don' remember swamp rat." She started playfully "Ah don't recall any conversation of that kind in the past couple o'hours…"

"In dat case…" he leaned even closer, his warm breath chasing every sign of the previous shudders away. "…J' te aime mon amour." He placed a gentle kiss on the soft curls framing her forehead.

"J' te aime aussi." She whispered back, his hand pulling her in his warm embrace, hers snaking around his waist. He rested his chin on the top of her head, a faint smell of coconuts tickling his nostrils, the constant warmth of his body removing the chill form her tired limbs. Resting her cheek on her chest, she closed her eyes and the wind blew in those pleasant waves for her again. He pulled his coat around her and squeezed her tighter, her soft smell filling his mind and chasing away the anxiety. He will think about the Lady of Spades in the morning. But in no way will he allow her to take his Queen of Hearts away from him again…


End file.
